Meeting For The First Time
by whitetiger62512
Summary: the real stories of how the twins first met their future mates.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1 the first time Eris played with Garrus

Garrus sat in the observation lounge with Eris in his lap while Odysseus cradled Tali in his arms as they bantered with Kasumi, as he nuzzled the spot where shoulder meets neck on Eris Kasumi suddenly straighten up looking at the twins with a mischief filled look eyes. "So Eris, demo who did you two meet your mates here?" Garrus wondered why both Odysseus and Eris tensed like they were embarrassed, Garrus nuzzled his mate closer before answering for his mate. "not really anything special really I met Eris at the citadel tower just after getting into an argument with my boss, and Demo met Tali in an alleyway in the wards after saving her from saren's men." "Reeally are you sure about that?" Kasumi asked in a tone that made the twins stiffen again but this time out of annoyance. {Watch what you say Kasumi I know where you sleep and where you hid your hair dye.} Demo warned and Kasumi laughed before smirking. "I knew it you two met your mates before come spill I want to know! Or I can just ask our moms I know they would know and be glad to tell me!" Eris sighed and spoke in a defeated voice. {Fine you win but anyone breathes a word about this outside the five of us and I will hang you nude from the krogan statue on the citadel.} that threat caught Garrus's attention and made him wonder what the story was, and so Eris began her story. {It all takes place about four years ago, I was doing a small amount of freelance work while waiting for the alliance to give me my next assignment.}

 ** _Citadel (four years ago.)_**

Eris lay watching through her mask's powerful scope feature waiting for her prey to enter her line of sight, when the man finally entered the area Eris switched to sighting with her scope on her sniper rifle. The man she was hunting was a man that did a lot of slave trafficking but had enough money to hid behind that C-sec could not touch him but he upset the wrong crime bosses earning a hit bounty. Eris was between assignments and the alliance turned a blind eye to whatever the twins did on shore leave so long as the alliance was never harmed by their actions, so she decided to take some freelance work to entertain herself while Demo was away on his own job. The human filth entered his apartment and foolishly opened the door to his balcony and the moment he turned away from his task of airing out the apartment his head exploded dyeing the wall in front of him crimson from a single silenced shot from Eris, the task done Eris rose slowly while cloaked and slipped away into the night cycle of the station with a cold smile on her face as another piece of trash was no longer able to hurt anyone ever again and she would be able to play with the officers soon.

Garrus climbed out of the sky cab grim faced and entered the apartment building that had a number of officers all ready there, he got to the floor he had been called to and flashed his id codes at the guards of the room before entering. The first thing he noticed was the smell of human blood and a lot of it, the second thing he noticed was how quite everyone got when he entered the room. "What is going on captain?" Garrus asked the turian in charge of the room at the moment, the man turned to face him with his pale white colony marks standing out against this darker skin. "The human you have been chasing is dead Garrus and before we go any further for the sake of the records did you have anything to do with his death?" Garrus was shocked that the captain would even ask that, yeah Garrus might break the rules to some degree to get what he a wanted but he would never kill a person without informing his superiors. "NO! Sir I was checking out leads that you suggested." The captain nodded and waved him forward to show him the body.

When the team selected to investigate returned to the offices they filed into a room to go over everything they had at that moment, the lead turian of the team of eight brought those who had not been at the scene itself up to speed. "Alright here is what we know so far our mark was know to have connections with slave running but was never convicted, officer Vakarian here was looking for more evidence on the man before he was killed." "Do we have any surveillance footage of his death?" A younger officer asked, the lead wordlessly brought up the footage from several angles and what the team saw made them all give the turian equivalent of a scowl. The footage revealed two things about the shooter the first being that the killer was in procession of a high grade cloaking device as they remained undetected and cloaked for over thirty minutes and second the person was a very good shot with a sniper rifle as the shot was well over five hundred meters, Garrus frowned at that this meant that it was clearly planned and that the person had been watching for days at least to know that the man would open the window that night and he said as much.

The team lead agreed and assigned Garrus to review the video logs and look for anyone who was watching the apartments but before that he was to check the shooter's sniper nest for anything, Garrus nodded and filed out quickly knowing that every moment wasted was another moment the shooter would have to return and clear the spot of anything that might id them. Garrus climbed into a skycar and headed for the roof of the building.

Eris sat feet dangling hidden by her cloak on the edge of the roof next to the building she took the shot from watching the skycar land on the roof far enough that nothing would disturb her sniper nest and she hummed in approval, she watched as handsome turian climb out and begin searching the area unaware that he was being watched by the shooter. Eris recorded his face and began running a search program of the officers of C-sec to get the down low and her new playmate, she half watched the man while she read his files impressed by how often he had been praised and reprimanded in the same report and how many reports were like that. {Well this should keep me entertained for awhile!} She said laughing lightly as she watched the turian search for clues about her.

The next three weeks passed for Eris quickly and gave her more amusement and joy than she had even dared to hope, the turian was good at tracking down clues and figuring out that some were false leads she planted as she played with the team. Some times she leaded them to other criminals to arrest that did not warrant her staining her hands with their blood, but after three weeks while she was watching Garrus stalk through a shipping yard in search of her Demo's voice came from her left hand side. {Play time is over we have a new job; you have three days to ready yourself we will be gone for sometime at least a year.} She nodded and felt her brother leave her as she watched her playmate snarl and curse as he found her mocking note left for him.

Garrus was glad that the doors were pressure sliders otherwise he would have slammed them hard as he stormed into his apartment snarling and cursing the entire time, this was the fifth time now that he had gotten what he felt was close only to find a mocking note in place for him. The last three had been addressed directly to him and that just made it worse as now he knew he was not the hunter but the prey in this game to the shooter, he quickly stripped out of his armor and cleaned and stored it along with his weapon before turning in for the night. That night he had a fitful sleep as he tossed and turned without ever fully waking, he bolted awake in the morning and knew at once that something was off but he could not tell what until he looked behind him at his head board and what he saw made his jaw drop. There pinned to the headboard with a throwing knife was a black bag and note, grabbing his kit he followed the proper procedures hoping that whatever this was would be the thing to let him find his mocking shooter.

After removing the knife and storing it properly he read the note. 'My dear hunter Vakarian, I have enjoyed these last three weeks greatly you have given me more joy in these three weeks than I usually have in half a year. But as they say parting is such sweet sorrow, my true employers have called me back so now I must say good bye to our fun game of hunter and prey. To make sure you never forget me and as a thank you for playing with me during a freelancing break I have left some articles of clothing that I had been wearing when I first saw you on that roof. P.S I have cleaned them and sterilized them so you will find nothing to link them to me on them. Yours the roof top sniper.' After that there as an earth cat with a sad face and waving at him drawn below with the words BYE BYE over it. Garrus carefully opened the bag to find a pair of what he knew to be human female under clothes there, a black silk with blue lace edging thong and a matching bra and stockings with garter belt. Garrus roared in frustration that his prey and been close enough to easily kill him and just mocked him with a souvenir and a good bye note.

 ** _Normandy (Present day)_**

Eris was blushing a bit by the end and Kasumi was laughing so hard she fell off the couch still laughing from the floor. "So did you leave stuff like that with every man that chased you?" Garrus asked not really mad but more concerned and for some reason jealous at the thought of her leaving things like that for other. {Only one and it was a really cute female turian in the military on Palaven, which made my visit to you house and meeting you sister awkward for me every time.} "What!" Garrus cried shocked, Eris just flushed a very deep shade of red. {She had been an under cover agent working to bring down a gang that I was trying to kill the leader of at the time and it was about a year before I left them for you but, it had been a night of drunken fun after a job well done and I was wearing a disguise and well what can I say your family is very skilled in bed and even if it was a one night stand your sister's skills earned her a prize.} Garrus felt his mind go blank as he tried to understand what he had been told, Eris only curled against him tighter making him rub her back as he asked. "Does she know that was you?" {Yes it was something I told her during our visit with your family.} "Ok I can handle that at least now I know that it was not just me wanting to stop saren that attracted you at the start." Eris chuckled and Kasumi looked at Demo who somehow turn white despite it tanned skin when Kasumi looked at him.


	2. Chapter 2 so close but so far

Ch.2 close but so far.

 ** _Space (Four years ago.)_**

Demo cursed his luck as his ship limped along towards where the fleet was, what had started as a simple alliance job had turned into a shit storm so fast it was still making Demo's head spin or that could just be the massive amount of blood loss he was fighting. {I swear that if it takes dying and coming back I will find a reason to kill that rat bastard undina that won't land me in prison after!} Demo cursed as the edges of his vision started to blur, Undina had pulled his extraction team away from their mission to escort him on a trip just so he made 'a strong statement' when he arrived and that had left demo with a huge problem. He had no team to cover his retreat that landed him here limping to the nearest friendlies he knew in his prized ship now badly damaged, with him barely clinging to life at this point. He finally got into comm range and signaled the closest ship the 'Rayya' making sure to use the name the fleet had given him, his adoptive parents were exiled but only in name as they left peacefully and could return if they split but that was unlikely so Demo and Eris were both welcomed as members of the fleet.

Tali'Zorah was bored out of her mind as she sat at comm terminal listening for comm chatter, Tali would rather be in the engine bay but as she was still considered a child she was rotated where she was needed not where she wanted. The comm came alive with a distress call the sounded through the cabin just as the chief comm manager entered. {This is Demo' Jeemas Vas star surfer requesting assistance! My ship is heavily damaged and I am heavily wounded.} came the oddly accented voice, but before Tali could responded she was forced from the seat as the chief took over. Before she could complain a hand on her shoulder stopped here as one of the other comm staff whispered to her. {Demo is a special case he and his sister are marked as high value allies, so just stay back and be ready to jump to when the orders start flying.} Tali wondered why they were high value but before she could think too far into it sharp orders arrived. {Tali'Zorah get to the medbay and tell them to prep from Demo to be brought in then get to the repair station and get ready to help them fixing his ship!} Tali jumped and ran out the door hurrying to the medbay, after being nearly thrown out by the rushing crew she entered in the docking bay in time to see the medical team carrying a sealed stretcher to the medbay.

Demo landed the ship as gently as he could but with none of his usual grace, he unlocked the ship and at once heard the rush of feet entering his ship making him turn his seat around. {Hey guys sorry I would stand to greet you but I think that would make me pass out.} Demo joked as things blurred even more, one of the quarians waved a scanner before cursing loudly making Demo wince from the sound. {Keep it down I am dying here, and I would like to die in peace and quiet thank you!} {Demo we both know you won't die in peace.} Joked one of the quarians as they gently lifted him into the stretcher before sealing him in to prevent the ships becoming compromised. As they hauled him out of the ship and towards the medbay he saw a young female moving towards his ship, he hated how nervous she seemed. {Sorry for causing you guys trouble like this.} Demo said weakly, one of the quarians laughed at that. {Demo for all that you and your sister have done for our people it is the least we could do now shut up and let us help you.}

Tali stood with the repair team waiting for the cleaning team to finish sterilizing the ship, when the cleaning team left the repair chief stepped forward to give final instructions. {Alight remember we do not enter the cargo hold at all for any reason, second prioritize the main functions back online first encase he needs to be some where soon.} {Why are we not allowed in the cargo hold?} Tali asked and the chief looked at her with annoyance until he recognized her and realized that she would never have dealt with this before. {Simple he has a number of security devices that are dangerous but the real reason is that his work is not all above the table so we respect his desire for privacy.} Tali nodded and the team set to work on fixing the ship, by the end of the first day Tali was astounded that the man had even been able to fly the ship given how damaged it was. Tali had also found something that was bugging her the drivecore output could be enhanced if the power we rerouted differently, she wanted to fix it but she was not allowed to work on the part she was stuck working on the land gear. She walked to her quarters thinking about the problem and wondering how she could suggest it to the owner without the engine crew getting the credit, normally she would be fine with them getting the credit but the lead of the team was someone who was the type who looked down on others and she did not want him getting the credit.

The next day Demo sat in the recovery room waiting for the admiralty board to arrive, he had a package in his hold for the fleet it had been something he picked up on the mission. Bored out of his skull he opened he mail to see if Eris had messaged while he had been out, she was on the citadel while he was running his op, to his surprise a message from an unknown send was waiting for him. Demo opened the message and found to his shock a detailed plan on how to trim up his drivecore output, looking it over he saw that it rerouted through systems he never used but were standard on his ship. 'huh this is interesting but no way to trace the sender without alerting the fleet to my hacking, oh well I will send a thanks and forward the data to the repair team since I am stuck here.' Demo thought while he worked on sending the data to the repair team, he had just finished send the thank you when the board.

Rael'Zorah entered the recovery room to find the human dressed in quarian armor and with a pre black mask with purple pulsing geometric lines over it, Rael had been the first to object to allowing the human twins to become members of the fleet when they were approached years ago. But now he was glad that he had been over ruled as the pair had done much for the fleet, Rael had developed a fondness for the young man who had helped so many of their young find good work and was always willing to give them a ride back to the fleet if he was in the area and not on a job. {Greetings Demo I see you are better.} {Yup your medics are still the best doctors I have ever had.} at this point Daro'Xen vas Moreh broke in as she was impatient to learn what Demo had brought them. {Yes, it is good to see you still live Demo but you said you had something of interest for us.} Daro'Xen said and Demo turned and spoke in a mock hurt voice. {Really Xen even after that night of burning passion we shared you only give me thank not even a hug?} Xen flushed remembering the night in her cabin with him and a nerve stim pro, laughing Demo let her off. {Now stop planning my murder Xen, I brought a shipment of meds and some new plant DNA mixes that shoulder give a bigger yield for less resources without sacrificing nutrient output.} the board stilled at his words as once more he and his twin brought something great to them. After speaking more until the med crew forced them out so Demo could sleep, he drifted off wondering if his strange little helper would send him anything else.

The next day Tali was working on the landing gear when she heard the engine crew talking about the rerouting they had to do. 'He took my advice!?' Tali was astounded she had sent the message hoping that he would but not really thinking he would as who would listen to a mystery person, Tali refocused on the landing gear thinking that she should send him the plans and ideas she had for the rest of the ship she had come up with over the last few days. On her lunch break she sent the messages wondering if he would respond again. Just after she finished the work on the landing gear and was heading back to her bunk she got a message, once she saw who it was from she opened it up and sat on her bunk reading. 'to my hidden friend. I thank you for all of your suggestions they have kept me entertained while confined to my bed, I will not ask to meet you as you seem to wait to remain unknown which I understand. Be that as may I would like to do something for you as a thank you, I am skilled at programming and drone design a long with technical and mechanical engineering so if you have a request and it is in my power to grant I will do so. Let me know soon as I leave in two-days time, yours cripple in the medbay.' Tali sat and thought about it she did not want to stress him and she had mainly done it to see if she could improve the already amazing design so she was not sure what she wanted, then a new email appeared informing her that after the ship repairs were done and she was no longer needed she was to report for pilgrimage training.

Demo floated his ship out of the bay and began plotting the course to meet up with the alliance drop team, he quickly pulsed a message to Joker telling him that he was fine and on his way to meet up with his sister on the citadel and that they should meet for drinks while there. Joker messaged back almost as soon as the message arrived, making bad jokes that carried the undertone that said Joker had been worried about him and he was looking forward to drinks as Eris was busy playing with some new playmate or something and Joker was on shore leave for the time. Demo smiled behind his mask and locked in the flight plan and jumped into the relay, idly as he flew the ship he wondered what his strange pen pal had wanted with combat drone plans.

Tali watched the ship disappear into the stars before she turned and headed out for her training, she had asked for the drone plans and now she had a new combat drone that she named Chatika vas paus. She walked into the training room and thinking back she never even got to see the man once, she briefly wondered why a quarian would leave outside the fleet like that if he was not an exile.

 ** _Present day a broad the Normandy._**

"How did you know that was Tali?" Kasumi asked, Odysseus laughed and hugged Tali closer. {I didn't until I saw the combat drone, the drone had the base frame of a model that I had developed personally and I knew that only one person besides me had copies of the plans.} Kasumi laughed along with the others then she asked another question. "How did you know that she was not simply using a copy of the program given by your pen pal?" {Simple the way she wrote her notes on her plans was the exact same as the ones on the plans from my pen pal.} "Really?" {Yeah see.} Demo pulled up two suggested plans for modding a drivecore, Tali flushed at the realization that Demo had kept copies of her plans as one was from the fleet time and the other was from when she was first on the Normandy. Kasumi laughed and the talk shifted to other matters, that night though the twins and their mates were extra frisky when having sex as they thought about how close they had once been to fully meeting only to never greet each other.


End file.
